


Window

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [15]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Mutual Pining, Window, just kiss her!, mason is an asshole, this could have ended on a very different way but my mind doesn't let me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 9





	Window

Adam was fully aware that the detective was already there: her heartbeat was loud and clear in his ears. But he wanted to verify that she was all right after the events of the night. Checking on her would ease his soul… For professional reasons, mostly.

When he stepped into the meeting, his icy green eyes searched anxiously for Eve. She was not on the sofa, as she usually did. Nate was there, instead. She also was not on any of the victorian wingchairs, where Agent Greene and Felix conversed. Mason was lurking in the shadowy corner of the dining room, hidden behind puffs of smoke, although Adam knew that his grey gaze was intently focused on him with some sort of amusement. It was inconceivable for him that he found this whole situation even remotely _fun_ although he suspected that his shit-eating grin was fed by Adam’s reactions at the news, rather than anything else...

But he didn’t have time for that. 

He emitted a sigh of relief when finally found her, safe and sound, leaned next to the **_window_ **, peering at the shadows outside the Warehouse.

Adam took two rushed steps towards her, not knowing well why. He just wanted to feel her. Feel that she was fine.

But when she stared at him with her sapphire-like irises, welcoming, the quirk of a smile blooming on her plump lips, he froze on the spot.

That was not right. It was not professional. He would not do that. 

Adam stopped himself of reaching for her, perching instead on the fireplace, and turned to face Agent Greene slowly when she began the meeting. However, his chest was still tight with the disappointment he had seen in Eve’s eyes. 

The detective looked tired. Exhausted. And worried. Falk had appeared from out of nowhere to speak to her. 

In the middle of the night.

In her bedroom. 

Bitter anger and worry clenched his stomach badly. 

The mere thought of what might have happened…

“Eve, are you happy then to stay in the Warehouse for the time being? Until things calm down a bit?” Agent Greene asked her daughter. 

“Well… I don’t think you’ll give me any more choices, am I right?”

Mason’s voice came hoarsely from his dark corner. “Perhaps one of us can look after you overnight in your apartment if you prefer? I’d volunteer happily for it. Although I’m aware I’m not the only one who would...” Mason had pronounced the last sentence in a sarcastic huff. 

While Agent Greene rolled her eyes slightly at his offer, Felix snickered, Nate looked at Adam with understanding and the Commanding Agent snapped an icy glare towards the puff of smoke at the other side of the room that hid Mason features fully.

“I think the most sensible option is for the detective to stay in the Warehouse for now, until we can close up this assignment,” Adam declared, putting an end to the topic.

Agent Greene wanted to talk to him about the logistics and, on the corner of his eye, saw how Eve and Nate conversed, still next to the window. 

Felix and Mason both left the room. Then, Agent Greene followed and Nate waved ‘bye’ to Eve, giving him a thin grin before leaving the room right after her.

They were alone. 

Adam felt his heart thump heavily in his chest.

Like every time they were alone.

“Was Mason right? Is he not the only one interested in _looking after me_ overnight?” Her tone was playful enough to make the pump of his heart even louder. 

After staring at the furthest wall and taking a deep inhale, Adam closed his eyes and exhaled, calming down. “Yes, in an effort to keep you safe from Falk.”

“No second intentions then?” she lightly asked.

“That wouldn’t be professional, Detective,” Adam replied, this time meeting her blue eyes with stoicism. 

He was fully aware that his words had left his mouth with a far gruffer tone than he had intended but what she was insinuating was not appropriate at all. Not for him. Not for what he was and not for them both, working together. I was personally and professionally forbidden. 

And he wanted it so badly...

“Why are you so pissy? Is it because Mason hit on me? He does it all the time…”

Adam cut her short with a growl. “And I’m fully aware of it, trust me.”

“Why, then?” her tone was growing deeper, menacing and dark while luring him into the truth, narrowing her beautiful eyes while staring at him. Seeing through him.

It made him lose his temper. Adam’s muscles stiffened and his frown deepened as he glared at her. “Don’t you see it? Falk walked in freely into your own bedroom while you slept. What might have happened if he wouldn’t have been there just to talk? I didn’t even consider the possibility he could do that. I would have never forgiven myself if anything bad had happened to you!”

His snap was full of worry, anxiety and guiltiness that he had been stacking and bottling up since Eve had called him to tell him what happened. And it clearly caught her by surprise.

“Oh…” she barely whispered, troubled. 

He had told too much and, by the way she was looking at him, she was expecting something else to clarify what he had just confessed.

_Merde. Shit._

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and closed his eyes tightly, the other one balling at his side. 

He had to bury all that down. Deep. Fast.

“I meant _us_ , Detective. Unit Bravo would have never forgiven themselves if anything had happened to you…” he muttered on a whisper that was everything but convincing. 

He exhaled, calmly, his mask securely put back in place when Adam opened his eyes to meet her blue ones.

She was smirking, one of her eyebrows cocked.

“Shame… I would have let you - but only you - to come into my bedroom and _look after me_ overnight… The offer is still up if you want to...”

Her words gave him a thrill. Heat. Danger. Forbidden. Passion… And some more he was not even ready to think about. 

They ran down his spine like hot honey, melting his century-built up shields.

He hesitated, holding her mischievous gaze. Without intending to, his eyes slipped to her lips. Parted. Plush. Inviting.

His breath hitched with longing.

_What if…?_

No. He must not.

He did not think. He did not reply.

Adam just turned around and stormed out of the room and away from her.


End file.
